


Zombies 3

by Copy_cat42



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copy_cat42/pseuds/Copy_cat42
Summary: Basically a sequal to Zombies 2.  Addison gets a life shock.  Zed tries to help.  Eliza questions her sexuality.  To top it all off...bucky is president.  Look out Seabrook! Things are getting weird.  Well, weirder than usual.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Few notes. One when I reference Addison's stone in this. I mean the one from her video more than a mystery.

Welcome back to Seabrook. Where everyone is unified. Well, finally. After years of segregation we are finally fully together. Things could not be more perfect. But, it wasn't always this way. Years ago there used to be these meteor showers we could see in the distance. Nobody knew what they meant, so they kind of ignored them. Seabrook had yest to see one in 16 years. So, they became a distant memory. But, you can't always forget, what you can't explain. 

*It's a bright sunny day at Seabrook. Everyone is sitting at the ice cream shop eating chocolate and bones. Or for Zed vanilla. It is the day after the asteroid crash that lit up addison's hair. * 

"Oh my god, I love ice cream. Why did we never have this in the cave Willa?!" Wyatt asked excitedly. Willa was staring at the frozen substance with a gleam in her eyes.  
"I don't know, but we definitely are having it now." She made sure to hide her excitement to keep up her tough exterior. Eliza smirked.  
"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Addison screamed running down the street still pulling her hoody on. She was never late but here she was 15 minutes running behind and they were all concerned. Especially Zed of course.  
"Nice of you to show up." Bree teased.  
"Sorry, I did not get any sleep last night. Did your clocks and lights flicker too?"  
They all nodded  
"My dad said it was probably just someone flipping a switch wring at the new power plant. Or using to much electricity to build the cheer campus.  
They all nodded seeming happy with that answer. But, Addison wasn't so sure.  
"I don't know. Something felt...weird."  
Eliza snorted. "We have where wolves that are powered by a rock, and Zombies that were made by lime soda. Not to mention Bucky. A little power surge is the least weird thing here."  
"Yeah I guess."  
They all went on. Carrying normal conversation while Addison was lost in thought.  
"Addi, Addison, Addison!"  
She was snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Huh? What?" She turned to her best friend Bree.  
"I was trying to ask you about the cheer Nationals. The ones we finally got into and is super competitive."  
Addison smiled.  
"Sorry Bree. Guess I lost more sleep than I thought. I'll start working on the choreography tonight. "  
"Okay!"  
And that was that. Until it wasn't.  
The monster alarm started going off.  
People were running and screaming everywhere.  
Bonzo looked down at his ice cream, sad he had to leave it.  
"What is it with this town and the alarms?" Willa said as she could hear her pack howling in the distance.  
As they were running Zed looked at Addison, and screamed.  
"Zed what?!"  
"YOUR HAIR! It. It, it's."  
"Glowing!" Wyatt and Willa said in unison.  
"What?" Addison looked down at her hair. Blue sparkles were coursing through it. But it left as quick as it came.  
"Let's worry about it later, we have to go!" Eliza yelled.  
As they all turned and ran the other way, Addison looked back and saw a figure in the distance. With sparkling blue and white hair.


	2. What the backflip is happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in the Zombie safe room. Bucky is leading. Nobody can find the "monster". Addison gets a shock. Eliza and Zed need to have a talk. (I am damn doctor Seuss today.)

*everyone was crowded in the school's Zombie safe room. Bucky was put in charge for some unknown reason. Addison and Zed were cuddling in a corner.* 

"I always said monster were real! But. Nobody believed me! I told you about the where wolves and the Zombies! And well, I don't know what this thing is, but, I believe in it." Bucky's high pitched voice was caring through the small room. Willa and Eliza were contemplating tying him up and gagging him.  
"Addi!" Addison looked up with a start as her parents came bursting through the door heading towards. Zed, very lovingly, shoved her off at the sight of the town's mayor and the leader of the Zombie control. Not to mention, they were Addison's parents.  
Addison jumped up and hugged her parents.  
"Hey sweety, are you okay?" Her dad asked  
Addison nodded, "yeah just a little shaken up."  
They both nodded.  
"Well we can't stay long. But, we knew you were here and we wanted to check on you." She smiled.  
Her parents were never super affectionate, but it was nice when they were.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Zed kept me safe."  
Her dad snorted, "I'm sure he did."  
Zed blushed as Addison let out a "Daaaaad"  
Her parents giggled, they hugged her goodbye and were off.  
Addison sighed and sat back down with Zed.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, a little concerned.  
"I just, it's," she sighed. "My hair glowing and the now the monster alarm, not to mention the technical stuff happening last night. I just feel like, it's all happening because of me."  
Zed nodded and the wrapped his arm around her.  
"Well even if it is your fault. It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you. Zombie strong remember?" She giggled at the thought.  
"Thanks Zed, I needed that."  
Wyatt was making fake gagging sounds at them while Willa and Eliza were laughing.  
Zed through one of the rolls of guaze at him and they all chuckeld.  
They were in the room for another our until there were footsteps outside. Everyone tensed waiting to know if it was friend or foe. The door opened and one of the Zombie patrol guards came in. Everyone sighed relief.  
"Alright everyone just clam down. We still have not found the source of the alarm. But, it is safe to say, that you can all go home. There are a few rules. Though. School will continue as usual, nobody out past midnight. Yes that means you and your pack Willa."  
Willa grumbled but agreed.  
"Finally everyone needs to travel in pairs."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Alright so, before we leave here pick a partner and head home. We will notify you of any changes."  
The Aceys immediately started fighting over Bucky. Zed and Addison picked eachother obviously. Zed looked over at Eliza who was blushing, well as much as a zombie can blush, from Willa linking their arms. Zed would definitely ask about that later, with Bonzo of course. Everyone left and started walking home. Zed and Addison were hand and hand walking down to Zombie town. Willa would kill them if she heard that they were singing we Own the night.  
In that momment everything was normal. Then that moment ended. Addison's hair started glowing again, but, this time it stuck around.  
"Addison, it's happening again!"  
"Zed, be quiet! We don't want Z patrol around do we?!"  
He opened his mouth to say something else but the words died in his throat.  
"Zed what is it." All he could do was point.  
Addison turned around and there was a girl standing there. Hair as white as hers, maybe whiter. But, the most shocking thing, was that it was glowing.  
Addison immediately started walking towards her.  
"Addison! What are you doing!" Zed was begging her to stop but, she had to know.  
She stood right in front of the girl. They were about the same height, give or take a few inches. The girl looked at her. They had to be about the same age. Maybe a years difference at most.  
"Who, who are you?" Addison asked shakily.  
The girl smiled.  
"Well, Addison, I'm your sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was not expecting this many people to like this! I wasn't going to post this chapter today but, I am!


	3. Sister from the, same, mister?

"Sister? No, you can't be. My parents never had any other kids!" Addison was in full disbelief.  
The girl smiled. "I know this is a lot to handle. But, your parents are still your mom and dad, just not your birth parents." Addison was getting ready to ask more questions wheb she heard Zed Zombie out. His Z-bamd discarded on the ground. "Addison." He was stealing towards the girl. This was the first time Zed seemed completely in control of his Zombie. Even more so, than when he moved the block to save everyone at Prawn. The girl smirked at Addison, "friend of yours?" Addison was in shock as Zed went to tackle the girl. "Zed don't!" But, it was to late, he was already pouncing on the girl. Well kind of. He was hovering in the air. The girl's hair glowing bright as Zed's hovered above the ground. He was roaring at the girl. "I won't hurt her. That's not why I am here. But, I need you and your Zombie to trust me."   
Zed seemed to understand and settle. He dragged legged over to his band and put it back on. Addison looked at the girl. She tried to find the words to ask more questions but, all she could come up with was. "What is your name? And what was that?!"  
The girl chuckled, "I'm Alexis, but, you can call me Alex."  
Addison nodded along. Trying to comprehend everything. Zed, finally, found his voice and spoke up.  
"Hi, I'm Zed. Sorry for the Zombie out. I just, I'm protective." Alexis nodded, "I understand. I could feel it. Why do you wear that?" She tapped the bracelet on his wrist. "Oh, it's to keep my Zombie in check." Alexis was about to as more when Z patrol showed. Clearly alerted by the ruckus. They were yelling for them to stop and that they were out past curfew. Addison and Zed were trying to get Alexis to run. But, she just stood there and looked at the guards. Her hair started glowing blue as she reached out her hand.  
"Addison! What is she doing?!"  
"I don't know, but, it's making my hair glow!!!"  
Sure enough Addison's hair was lit up in it's hazing blue.  
The guards stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the light show. Then they were lifted into the air as Alexis moved her hand.  
Zed and Addison were speechless. They couldn't believe what they were watching. It was exactly what she had done to Zed.  
The guards floated to the benches, laid down, and were asleep.  
After the endeavor was done Alexis and Addison's hair both stopped glowing.  
"What was that?!" Addison and Zed yelled in unison.  
Alexis laughed. "You two are so cute! I will explain it all later. But, we should get outta here before they wake up."  
"We can go to my place. My parents won't be home all night." Zed and Alexis nodded and they were on their way. 

*Meanwhile in the wolf den. Eliza and Will were lounging on the cave floor going over homework. Eliza was a little flustered. But, she didn't know why* 

"Okay so, give me the chemical equation for glucose."  
Eliza thought for a second and said. "C⁶H¹²O⁶."  
Willa smiled. Eliza didn't know why but, she loved Willa's smile. And her face, and her hair. But, she didn't know why. She was getting ready to ask Willa a question when her phone buzzed. 

Zed: SOS! GO TO BED EARLY MEET AT ADDISON'S PLACE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!  
Eliza: What. What's wrong? 

Will was reading over her shoulder with a puzzled look. She was so cute when she got that look. Shut up Eliza! 

Zed: I don't really know. But, I do know why the alarm went of today. Just be here first thing in the morning and it will all make sense....hopefully. 

Eliza turned off her phone and laid back down. Will laid next to her, their hair intertwining in contrasting colors.  
"So, much for studying." Willa chuckled  
"Yeah, guess we should get some sleep huh." Eliza turned to the wolf girl and smiled.  
"Yeah I guess so...liz."  
Eliza hit Willa with a pillow at the nick name. Willa laughed and then they settled down. It was going to be a long day tomorrow after all.


	4. I'm sorry, did you say Alien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis FINALLY tells us what is up.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! I love comments btw!

*The next day everyone was sitting in Addison's house. Her parents still not home because they were hunting the thing that was in their kitchen. Alexis was sitting at the kitchen table. Well kind of. She was drinking tea while hovering above the chair in a criss cross applesauce.* 

There was a knock at the door from Willa. Zed could tell because there was a hint of scraping from her claws. He went and opened it, greeted their guest before leading them to the kitchen.  
They walked in and saw Alexis, sipping her tea, and hovering.  
Eliza was thoroughly geeking out.  
Willa looked unamused, but, slightly shocked.  
Wyatt was trying to leave.  
"Everyone, this is Alexis!" Addison said in her normal cheerful tone.  
"Hi Alexis." Eliza and Willa said in unison.  
Zed elbowed Wyatt, "ouch, Hi, Alexis."  
She smiled at the three of them as her glowed around her head like a halo.  
"Nice to meet you. I have heard a looooot about you."  
They all gave a half dazed nod as they sat down at the table.  
"I suppose you want to know why I am here and what's going on. Not to mention what Addison's hair actually means." They all nodded in agreement. Addison especially enthusiastic.  
Zed took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Finally they would get some answers.  
Alexis decended into her chair and her stopped glowing. Eliza looked like she was going to explode if she didn't get to answer some questions.  
Alexis smiled, "don't worry Eliza, you can ask all you want later. Even about Zed's Zombie out."  
"Wha-" Eliza didn't get to finish before Alexis cut her off.  
"Okay so where to start. How about why I am here and where I come from.?"  
They all nodded and encouraged her to continue.  
"Well, I am from a small colony that has been forming on a planet a couple million light years away for awhile now. Not to far outside your milky way, and very similar to earth. It's called Moaliv. We are 5 generations in after traveling from a different planet."

"Why did you move?" Wyatt asked

"Well. There was this little issue of, no oxygen on the planet." Everyone chuckled.  
"Anyway. For years we have sent our people to visit other planets to try and get new intel. New culture." 

"So, kind of like collecting data to better yourselves?" Eliza asked, beaming with curiosity. 

Alexis smirked. "Exactly. The only thing is once you leave you can't go back. We don't want to bring anything back to our planet we can't control."

"Yeah, a pandemic wouldn't be a good coming home present." Zed quipped.

"Yeah. We communicate, basically though a cell phone. But, otherwise, your stuck wherever you land."  
"Has anyone else been to Earth?" Willa asked.  
"Yes, but, not a werewolf. It was a woman quite a while ago. She ended up in some place now known as Auradon. She had a tendency of wearing horns and carrying her stone in a staff."  
They nodded curiously and then moved on.  
"So, how are we related? And why does out hair glow? And why,"  
"Easy Addison, all in good time. We are sisters, twins actually, just fraternal. Twins are special because they only happen once every ten years. Everyone from our planet has magic. But, together our magic is stronger."  
"Why was I sent here and not you?"  
Alexis chuckled, "Well, you weren't supposed to go. Mother was taking you out shopping. When your cradle she was carrying you in was switched with someone's basket while you were sleeping. That basket went on a ship for food and then you were here. The Man who was on the ship with you, when he found out you were there. He dropped you off at an orphanage."  
"He just left me there?"  
Alexis nodded, "yeah, he didn't know what else to do. So, when mother found out she was heart broken. So she raised me to be strong enough to come find you. And I did." Alexis and Addison smiled together.  
Zed cleared his throat.  
"You mentioned a stone. What does that mean?"  
"Oh! Yes! Our stones are a representation of our magic. Each stone is personalized to the person. A blank Wharton is shown to the baby, and it changes to whatever their powers are. Green means you can manipulate people and cast spells, also shape-shifting to an extent. Purple means you can read minds and emotions. But, Addison and I, well. We are blue opals. Which means we have a small bit of every power."  
"Thats how you stopped the guards!" Zed exclaimed.  
"And knew what Willa and I were going to ask." Eliza said.  
"Mhmm."  
"Then why don't I have powers?" Addison asked shyly.  
Alexis laughed, "Addison you do. That's why your hair glows whenever I use mine. You just havent been taught how to."  
"Will you teach me?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Of course!  
Everyone smiled, except Wyatt of course.  
"We are all just okay with this? Addison has a sister and powers. Her hair glows. Zed had a full Zombie out and CONTROLLED it. And there is an ALIEN in her kitchen drinking coffee."  
"Tea actually." Alexis said.  
"Mmhm sure. So, we are just okay with this situation."  
They all nodded.  
"If it makes you feels better Wyatt ill buy you froyo." Alexis smirked  
"Wyatt sighed, yeah that would let's go." Alexis hopped up smiling.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Zed you were in control of your Zombie?! My theory, it could be true?" Eliza's eyes sparkled. Zed nodded, "it wasn't easy. I don't think younger Zombie's like Zoe could do it. It was like my brain was a rubber band and someone was yanking on it?" They were going to continue the conversation when the door opened and in came The head of Zombie patrol and the Mayor. Addison's mom and dad.


	5. Sister, sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiznit, Addison is harboring a criminal.

*everyone was standing around the table in the kitchen. Addison's dad and mom are freaking out. Things are craZy* 

"Mom, Dad, please let me explain."  
"Addi! Get back! We don't know what thay beast could do!" Addison's mom cried.  
"Typically Patriarchy behavior. An asteroid crashes and suddenly im a beast" Alexis quipped  
Eliza snorted, "i really like her."  
Addison's dad pulled out his tranc gun and amed it at Alexis.  
"DAD! She is my sister!" Addison cried.  
"Wait, what?" Addison's dad ended up pulling the trigger by accident and hitting poor Wyatt.  
"Ooo, that's got hurt." Alexis smirked.  
"You are the worsdd." His words slurred as the trank kicked in. Zed rushed to his side but, Alexis was already on it. When her hair glowed so did Addi's again as she lifted Wyatt on to the couch and covered him with a blanket.  
Addison's mom started screaming. "Addison! What is with your hair?!"  
"And why did you say she was your sister?!" Her father yelled.  
Alexis was covering her ears. "Wow! Youu guys are loud, no wonder we never explored this place."  
"Tell me about it." Willa said.  
Addison was try to expl a n everything to her bewildered parents. They finally, got the picture and apologized to Alexis.  
"No really its okay. I love being hunted like a dog."  
Addison's mother apologized and sat down with Alexis.  
"So, you know where our little Addi came from?"  
Alexis nodded and finished the fine details of the story.  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"  
Her parents sighed.  
"Addi you had always been different because of your hair. We didn't want to stack anything more onto you with you being adopted.." her father said.  
"It also didn't help we knew nothing about you. Just that you were out daughter." Her mother added.  
Addison smiled and hugged them.  
"I understand and thank you."  
"So, magic?" Her dad asked.  
"Yeah, apparently I can do it. I just never learned."  
"But, I can change that." Alexis smiled. Addison held her hand,  
"And I can't wait. But, I have one know question.".  
"Anything."  
"Where is my and your stone?"  
Alexis grinned. "I had mine shaped into earings."  
She pulled back her hair to show glistening stones, 2 in her lobe, 3 in her cartilage in both ears.  
"Wow. They are beautiful."  
Alexis smiled. She reached into her bag to pull out something wrapped in cloth.  
Addison realized she hadn't gotten a good look at her sister. She was wearing black shorts, a silver metalic top. A simple black cropped jacket. And silver metalic thick soled heels. She really was beautiful.  
She handed Addison the cloth. She unwrapped is and there is was. A sparkling blue stone glistened in her hand. It fit perfectly in her hand.  
"Werewolves have their moonstone to help amp up their powers. Zombies have Zbands to control their Zombie. Out stones represent our power. You can wear it any way you want. Necklace, earings, anything."  
Addison held the moonstone on her neck.  
"Well, I've already got one special necklace." Willa smirked.  
"So, I think i want earings. Just not as many."  
Alexis chuckled. "Then that will be the first part of your magic we work on."  
"Wait what?" Addison and Zed said in unison.  
"We all learn to shape our own stones whether its with magic or our hands. So, now its your turn." Addison lights up.  
Zed smiled at her. This wasn't like the werewolves. Alexis was like Addison. Looked like her. And glowed like her. He felt she was safe.  
"Hey, Addi. Eliza and I are going to get some lunch. Pick up Bonzo too "  
"Eliza and I are what?" Eliza asked from across the room.  
"Get. some. Lunch." Zed said assertively  
"Okay yeah." She nodded.  
"I'm going to be sticking around until my little bro wakes up, thanks Z patrol." She cut eyes at Addison's dad who looked uncomfortable.  
"Come on Addi, let's go somewhere clear where we can focus." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. 

*meanwhile where Alexis' ship had crashed. Energy and sparks were seeping into the ground. Causing power fluctuations no one had pinpointed yet. It was just going to get worse.*


	6. Gemstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is late! As usual I love comments and feedback!

*Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo are sitting near the old demolition sight which is being built into a cheer campus. It's about half done. You can see wires and electricity coursing through it as workers do their job.* 

"Alright Eliza, spill."  
She looked at him curiously over her sandwich.  
"What do you mean?"  
He chuckled, "I mean about you and Willa."  
Eliza choked on her sandwich with Zed and Bonzo laughing. She immediately started blushing a bit.  
"That obvious huh?"  
"Only to me and Bonzo. But, with him and Bree being inseparable lately he was a little distracted." Eliza nodded. Bonzo looked a little sheepish but, Zed gave him a side hug.  
"I don't know what to do. Is this normal? Is it okay to like her like that?" Isn't that weird?"  
"In the wise words of someone I know. In Seabrook, we have Zombies made from lime soda, Werewolves powered by a rock, and Bucky. Now we have an Alien who is related to my girlfriend. The person you are interested in, is the least weird thing in this town."  
Eliza nodded. "I'm not ashamed of it and I know the werewolves are super open. But, zombies and werewolves have worked so hard to accepted. I don't want to ruin that."  
Zed thought for a momment for answering.  
"You know, I was talking to Alexis alone while Addison was on the phone with her parents. I asked her about it. She said on her planet, they have people in relationships like you and Willa. It took some getting used to, but in the end. It didn't matter becuase they loved each other."  
Bonzo nodded, "Za!" Eliza smiled. "You think I should tell her?"  
Zed nodded, "one hundred percent, and if she says no, she is a no good flea bag."  
All three laughed like they used too. With everything being so crazy they didn't get to do this that often.  
"So, wait. You asked Alexis about me."  
"More like she asked me about you. She had picked up on something in Willa's head and in yours. Wanted to talk about. She also said that she loves how much you fight for rights for everyone. Not to mention your idea about Zombies evolving past Z-bands."  
Eliza smiled, "She really said that?"  
"Yeah, and she thinks you might be right. We just need some help with it. You know, integration away from the Z-bands." Eliza nodded, Bonzo looked concerned. "It's okay buddy. You wouldn't have to do it if you didn't want to." Bonzo smiled and hugged both of them. "Don't forget Eliza, your going to need to be fighting for more rights."  
"Wait why?"  
"Alexis, still has to go to Seabrook high on Monday. Imagine how they are going to feel about an intergalactic superhuman."  
Eliza nodded, and then started laughing.  
"What?"  
"So, Addison and Alexis are sisters right?"  
Zed nodded.  
"Bucky, is Addison's cousin, even if non-biologically."  
Zed nodded again.  
"Bucky, has 2 alien cousins now."  
Zed paused for a momment and then started laughing. Bonzo joined in.. There they were 3 crazy zombies, eating a sandwich and laughing. 

* Addison and Alexis were sitting in the gym at the school. This was where Addison felt most at home.* 

"So, what exactly is this place?" Alexis asked.  
"Oh! It's Seabrook high! Kids come here everyday to learn."  
"So, you bring kids here, force them to learn several subjects a day, and then force them to go home and do more work?"  
Addison just blinked at her, "well when you put it like that..."  
"Sounds fun!"  
Addison just laughed and they sat on the ground.  
"So, how do we do this?" Addison seemed nervous.  
"You just gotta breathe. Think about what you want to happen and then it will. Let's start off easy. Just pick the stone up."  
Addison sighed, "okay."  
She closed her eyes. At first nothing happened and then her hair started glowing. The stone lifted up in to the air. Addison opened her eyes and laughed.  
"I did it!" The stone was still floating in the air.  
"Alright now. Thinking about what you want it to become. Something from your heart." Addison nodded envisioned everyone she loved.  
"Your doing it Addison!"  
When she opened her eyes there were 3 earings. 2 studs and one faux cuff. One stud had a Z and an A over lapping together. The second one had a wolf head howling. The cuff had a little planet.  
Alexis smiled, "its Moaliv."  
"But, I've never seen it."  
Alexis shook her head. "You didn't have to. You felt it."  
Addison smiled and hugged Alexis.  
"Now, Addison. Can you put us down?" Alexis chuckled.  
"What?" Addison looked down and screamed. They were about 10 feet in the air. Addison's hair stopped glowing and they started dropping. Alexis's hair flaired up as they stopped a few feet above the ground. They were lowered to floor and fell into fits of laughter. Alexis helped Addison switch in to her new earing that glistened in the light.  
"They are beautiful Addison."  
"Thanks! Hey? Why don't I give you a tour of the school?"  
Alexis looked puzzled, "why?"  
Addison laughed.  
"Becuase you have to come to school tomorrow silly."  
"Excuse me. Why?"  
"Becuase you have to learn."  
Alexis sighed. "Do you guys have anything fun at this school."  
"We have sports! You could join Wynter and Zed on the football team! Bree and I on cheer! Or even Eliza and Willa on computer programming."  
Alexis smiled. "Alright, I'll look into."  
Addison's phone buzzed. "Oh shoot. I gotta work on the choreography with Bree. Tour will have to wait until tomorrow."  
"That's okay. You go. I'm gonna look around." Addison hugged her and jogged off.  
Alexis sighed and smiled.  
"I think I'm gonna like it here."


	7. Zombies, Werewolves, and aliens. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Willa work it out. Zed and Alex are good friends. Addison is rocking cheer captain. More drama to come

*Addison and Bree were up all night choreographing, now this morning they were running it in the gym. Werewolces zombies and humans alike were working in perfect tandem. Now with an Alien.*

"Alright guys! I am so fired up about this practice! My co-captain and I were up all night working on it!" 

Everyone looked excited especially Bonzo. They all got into positions and ran it through. It needed work but was still good.

"Addi! What if we rent out the new cheer campus for an afternoon! It's almost done and we could get a good feel for the competition space!" 

"That's an amazing idea Bree! What do you guys think?" 

Howls where heard across the room along with cheers and "Za!"

Addison giggled, "alright, let's meet up Saturday? Before the competition?"  
Everyone nodded and head off to class.

"Don't forget there is a football game today with a new team member!" 

Everyone cheered and left. 

"So, Addison? How are you doing with the whole sister thing and being from another planet? Also..."

"Okay Bree slow down. It's a little overwhelming. But, I really like Alexis, she is kind of like my missing piece. Zed likes her a lot more than he did the werewolves which is nice."

"Why do you think that is?" Bree asked. 

"I think it's because Alexis had answers. She could fill in every missing space. Whereas the wolves had your the alpha and maybe it was a gran parent."

Bree nodded. 

"Hey where is Alexis?"   
Addison smirked. 

"Talking to the football coach about joining the team after today's game."

The day passed slowly. Alexis stuck out like a sore thumb with her metalic clothes and both hair. But, Addison loved her for it. 

*Eliza and Willa were sitting in the library completely alone. This was itm. Eliza was going to tell her.* 

"Liz you okay?" Eliza was dragged from her thoughts about how this was a terrible idea and everything was going to go wrong. 

"Yeah, yeah."

"You seem a little distracted. Is there anything you wanna talk about?""

Eliza swalled "well there is actually.."

Willa looked at her expectantly. 

"Would you a, erm, wouldyouliketogotothefootballgamewithmetonight?" 

Willa burst into laughter. Eliza looked hurt. 

"Oh Eliza I'm sorry." She was still giggling, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at how cute you are. I would love to go to the game with you. Now come on we gotta go to class." 

Eliza was dumbfounded staring after her. 

Willa smirked, "are you coming?" 

Eliza nodded and followed after her.

*Alexis was sitting in the coaches office going over football. The coach had a headache from trying to understand the girl.* 

"So you can make people move with your hand?" 

Alexis nodded. 

"And read minds?" 

"Emotions actually which u can interpret into thoughts." 

The coach nodded. "Okay, can you throw a football without powers?" She nodded, "can you run?" She nodded, "zed recommended you and so, did Wynter. So, your on the team!" 

Alexis smiled "Yes!" 

They shook hand she got fitted for her uniform. 

Zed was waiting outside the office for the answer. When Alex walked out he asked. "So?" 

She smiled, her glowing in excitement. "You sir are looking at the newest member of the football team!" 

Zed laughed and they hugged. They did a little dance and then ran to go to class since the late bell already sounded. 

It was going to be a good first day, and first game.


	8. The big game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big football game!! Alexis and Zed are a great team, no surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we are reaching the end of this adventure. I'm thinking 10, maybe 11 chapters in total. Tell me if I should do more writing! Love this hype guys!

*The game was getting ready to start. Alexis wasn't allowed to levitate people, or use pretty much any if her powers. Just like Zed and Wynter. Addison and the cheerleaders were cheering their hearts out. It was bright and sunny and the game before the cheer Champs.* 

Alexis was shaking her arms out and warming up with the others. She and Wybter were about the same height. So, they all came up to the guys' chest.

"You ready for this?" Wynter asked, her eyes slightly glowing. 

"Sure am! Just nervous." 

Wynter nodded. "I hope you and Zed have a plan cause your going to have to rely on each other." 

Alexis looked at her, "what?" 

Wynter snickered. "Your job is to run down the line and catch the ball form the quarterback, Zed." 

Alexis nodded clearly thinking, "So, if Zed and I don't work well together. Then the game could probably be shot?" 

Wynter nodded, "no pressure!" And walked off. 

Alexis laughed, "yeah, nooo pressure." 

When she got onto the field she was bumbarder with emotions. People were excited, nervous, she didn't know what that one guy was feeling. She got a surge of confidence. She wasn't the only that was scared. Then she got an idea. If she could decider emotions of people near her, she could tell Zed when to throw the ball! 

She ran up to Zed during the circle. 

"Hey al! You ready?" She nodded. 

"I have a plan. But, I need you to trust me. K?" 

Zed nodded. "When I tell you to throw the ball, just do it. Even if it looks bad." 

Zed nodded and smiled. "If Addi trusts you, I trust you." 

They broke off and the game was in full swing. Alexis was running down the field at full speed. She was listening to everything. There was an opening of a guy who was nervous to hit her. 

"ZED!" Her voice ran over the field. He threw the ball and she caught with a slight fumble. The opposing team was dumbfounded as she ran into the end zone with it. Scoring the first point of many. 

The cheerleader went wild. 

Addi's voice could be heard across the stands. 

"That's a play they are sure to remember! Let's hear it for our new team member!" 

Cheers acoed through the crowd. Wynter hit Alexis on the back. 

"You hear that? That's for you and Zed!" 

Alexis smiled. "Not just for me! If you hadn't of taken down that lineman that was chasing me. I would have been done for." 

They both giggled and the game continued. Seabrook won, no surprise there. 24 to 5. 

All the guys surrounded Alexis and Zed cheering lifting them up. When they were set down both were doused with whatever was in the coolers. Alexis laughed. Addison came running over. Zed had his arms open but, she ran into Alexis' getting totally soaked. Wehn Zed cleared his throat, Alex rolled her eyes. Addison giggled and kissed Zed on the cheek. He smiled widely. 

"You guys were amazing! All of you!" 

The whole team lit up.

"Only becuase of your cheering!" Wynter grinned. 

"Hey? What about an after party?" Addison smiled. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Willa and Eliza were walking towards them holding hands, as she spoke. Alexis and Zed smirked at each other and gave a fist bump. 

"A party could not be complete without your president." Bucky was waltzing towards them with one of the aceys. He turned and looked at Alexis who had just taken her helmet off and screamed. "What is that?!" 

Alexis used her power to throw a water bottle at him, as her and Addison's hair glowed he screamed again, "I can't believe you almost hit me!" 

Alexis smirked, "I can't believe I missed." 

Everyone laughed. 

"Don't worry Bucky, I'll fill you in later." Addison smiled. 

Willa giggled, "alright, well we have a den to set up for the party. Meet up in 2 hours ish?" They all nodded and she and Eliza went off together. 

Addison and Zed were hooked on eachother's side. 

"Why don't we all hit the showers and get ready?" Wynter suggested. 

"Yea, I'm pretty sure my gear is glued to me." Alexis joked. 

Zed went off with the rest of the team while Wynter, Alex, and Addison joined the cheer squad. 

Bucky was still standing there mortified by what had happened. I mean. Who would attack their president? Especially not president bucky.


	9. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time, bucky gets another family member, Zed and Addison get to finally dance together again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhh. I don't want it to end but, it has to!

* The party was in full swing. The wolves really know how to party. Everything was lit up with their glowing moonstone in the middle. Everyone was dancing, singing, and laughing. Since the curfew was lifted after the discovery of Alexis, they could stay out as long as they wanted* 

"So, you have never been to a party before?" Addison asked Alexis. 

"We don't really do parties on Moaliv. It's get together like this. But, I've never been invited to one." 

Addison looked at her, "why?" 

Alexis looked down. "As much as I love our planet, they can be mean to. When we were separated I was an incomplete twin."

"Incomplete twin?" Addison asked. 

"Yeah. Twins are cherished on Moaliv. We have magic apart, but, together. We could build a city in a day. That's why our hair glows when we are together. Your power reacts to mine" 

Addison nodded. "But, apart. We are incomplete?" 

Alex looked up, "yeah, so, people would make fun of me. Say I was nothing without my sister." She held Addison's hand and smiled. "And in a way they were right. I'm stronger with you. Whether it's with or without powers." 

Addison pulled her into a hug, "I found my missing piece. You know, there is an extra room in my house. You could move in, sister." Alexis smiled 

"I would love that, sister." They were both grinning as Zed walked over.

"If I can cut it. There is a slow dance with Addison and I'm name on it." Addison giggled. 

"Seems it had Willa and Eliza's to." They looked over and the two girl were gliding across the den with stupid smiles on their faces.  
Addison got a mischievous grin on her face. She closed her eyes and her hair started glowing. She wiggled her fingers, and Eliza and Willa started floating in the air still dancing. 

"What the?!" Willa squealed holding on to Eliza. 

Eliza laughed, "Don't be such a worry wolf Willa!"

The werewolf growled, but eventually relaxed. Zed and Addison were dancing when they too were lifted in the air. 

"Addi? Are you doing this?" Zed asked a little shakily. 

Addison giggled, "nope!" Zed just nodded looking at the ground. Slowly more and more couples were gliding through the air. Alexis was on the ground moving her fingers smiling along with all the shocked gaso and the giggling. "Zed, do you trust me?" Addison asked. "Of course addy." Her hand went down to his wrist and unhooked his Z-band There was a low growl. From Zed but, he settled down. Then there were more. Every Zombie in the room took their Z-bands off with their partners. Some could handle it longer than others. But, everyone was safe here. Eliza was glowing, "it feels, good." Her voice was slightly huskies as she looked at will who smiled. Her eyes glowing gold. When the song ended they were all lowered to the floor giggling like idiots. Z-bands on and fangs retracted. 

Alexis and Addison's hair stopped glowing when the last person was on the ground. Everyone clapped. The den was full of laughter and positive energy. Alexis was overwhelmed with the feelings of everyone else. Except one. She found her way over to Addison who looked distraut. 

"Addi what's wrong?" Addison looked at her. 

"What is this feeling? It's like I can hear everyone at once." Alexis smiled and held her hand. 

"Just take a deep breath. You can feel it. But, its good. If you focus you can drown it out, or tap into one person." Addison nodded and closed her eyes. She did some deep breathing. Then nodded. 

"That. That's a lot better." Zed started walking over clearly concerned. But, Alexis picked up on something stronger. She looked at Addison and felt the same thing from her. She started smirking to herself. 

"What?" Zed asked 

Alex shook her head. 

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm gonna head out. You guys stay and have fun!" 

Addison frowned but, hugged her off. Alexis waved and started walking to her new home. She walked to Seabrook to grab her bag she stowed in a locker. While she was there, there was a power flux. The lights came on super bright, almost blinding. Then one popped and the others turned off. 

"That can't be good."


	10. The world comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week has gone by. Alexis fully moved in. The cheer nationals are happening right at Seabrook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the end. I might extend off of it. I might not. We shall see what you guys think!

*everyone was working their way down to the cheer competition. Alexis, Zed, Eliza, and Willa were front row watching the rehearsal. With Zed's little sister Zoe of course. Others were starting to dwindle in waiting for the comp to start.* 

Alexis looked uneasy. 

"You okay Al?" Zed asked concerned.

"oh yeah! Totally. So Zed, why are you not a cheerleader?" Alexis asked while the team stretched out. 

Zed chuckled. "I did one performance with the cheer team and decided that football was enough for me. Don't get me wrong, it was super fun. But, not I was into." 

Alexis nodded. Willa and Eliza were being obnoxiously cute together. Zed and Alex both fake gagged at them. Eliza smirked. 

"You know Alex, it's funny. You have only been here a week, and yet everyone seems to be okay with you. Even me." 

"Which is saying something." Zed commented. 

"It pays to be the cheer captain's sister." Everyone laughed. 

"Okay shush it's starting." Zed was always anxious before a show. Always worried he was gonna have to run on stage and catch Addison, again. 

The choreography was beautiful. Addison and Bree had really out done herself. A lot more people had started gathering to watch. As they were getting ready to strike the last pose a power Flux reverberated through the whole building. But, this time. The lights never came back on. Cracking noises could be heard through out the building. 

"Zed what's happening?!" Zoey was clinging to his side. 

"I don't know. Just stay close to me." 

"The building! It's not fully finished. The wires that a shorting out which is causing mechanism to shut down!" Eliza cried out. 

A piece of shrapnel went to fall on the crowd but, Alexis caught it with her power just in time. 

"Everyone out! Willa! Get your pack to get these people out of here!" Alex yelled. 

Willa nodded and people were being escorted out as Alexis was trying to do damage control. Addison was clearing the cheer team out. The building was coming down. Fast. She went to run back in when Bree caught her. 

"Where are you going?! Its not safe!"

"My sister is in there I'm not leaving her!" She ran in just as a piece fell in the way of the door. She found Alexis in the middle of the room clearing out the last people. Zed saw Addison. He handed Zoe to Eliza and ran. 

"Addison! We have to go!" He reached her and tried to pull her away. 

"No Zed! I have to do this." She looked to Alexis who was strainging to keep the three of them safe. Then Addison felt it. This strong pull from Zed. Addison's hair glowed brighter. Zed was lifted into the air. 

"Addi what are you doing?!" Zed cried. She kissed him and smiled. "I love you Zed."  
And then he was being pushed back away from the rubble and out the last exit.  
"Addison!" And then the only sound was the building collapsing around them. Addison made her way over to Alexis and held her hands.  
Alexis smiled. 

"You sure your ready Addi?" Alexis was drained enough as it was. Addison didn't have any experience. This was going to be tough. 

"We are stronger together." Their hair glowed bright together. Bright enough everyone outside could see it through the cracks. 

"Oh my Addi." Her mother cried. Zed was just staring at the rubble. Everyone waited for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the building stopped falling. It was piecing itself back together. Piece by piece. Everything was being put back together. Within seconds the entire campus was built, no more building needed. It was complete. In the middle of Addison in Alexis were standing together. Still in some sort of trance. Zed ran up to Addison. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her out of it. "Addi?" She turned around and punched him in the face. 

"ZED!" He just laughed and soun her around in his arms. 

"I love you too!" 

They were both giggling messes. Everyone was running down. Wolves howling, zombies and cheerleaders, well, cheering. Alexis was smiling and then swaying, and then falling. Thankfully Wyatt caught her just before she hit the ground. 

"Hey, hey. Easy E.T."

Alexis snorted, "is that the best you could come up with fido?" 

"Watch it or a well drop you." 

"Are you okay Al?" Zed asked. 

"Yeah. I just exuded a lot of energy. Just give me a few minutes." 

"Well you better be ready to go. Because your cheering with us!" 

Alexis sat up quickly at that. "Excuse me?" 

Everyone laughed and Wyatt helped her up. 

"Yeah, she does this a lot. Get some pompoms!" 

The next few minutes were a flurry of confused looks and people trying to go back to normal. The judges got there and they carried on the competition. Seabrook won. Mostly with the help of Alexis and Addison who gave the fliers a little extra height. 

Everyone proudly displayed their trophy at the high school. While everyone was talking and praising Addison and Alexis for saving the day, Alexis' phone device went off. She smiled down at the caller.

"Hey mom!"


	11. Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!.....maybe

*everyone is still standing around after the championship. Seabrook has delivered the trophy. Addison is waiting to hear her birth mom's voice for the first time.* 

"Hey mom." Alexis voice rang like an alarm in Addison's ears. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 

"Is that, is that her?" Addison asked. Alexis took her head an nodded. 

"Hey mom. You are never going to believe who I have here." 

Addison felt a knot of excitement in her stomach. She was going to meet her! Alexis switched it to a face time. A woman with sparking white hair and a purple eye brow piercing, complete with silver lipstick. 

"Is this, is this her?" The woman on the screen smiled. 

"Yes mom. This is Addgreka." 

Addison looked at alexa, "Addgreka?" 

The woman on the screen spoke up. "On our planet that is our names. I'm Analike. But, in your world it would be more like Annalise." 

"When you were dropped off at the orphanage, the man changed your name to Addison." Alexis spoke. 

"So, Al, what is your name?" 

"Alexis smiled. Alegreka." 

"Twins are born with similar names." The woman on the screen was beaming. Addison and her were both crying. 

"There are so many questions, I wish we had more time!" 

"I know Addi. I promise we will talk more. I just wanted to call and see you." 

Addison nodded. She saw Alexis moving while she was answer basic questions. Alexis was smiling like and idiot when she took the phone back. 

"Mom! This is Addgreka's very attractive and fine smelling zombie boyfriend." Addison giggled at Zed's blushingness. 

"Zed, I trust your treating my Addi well?"

Zed nods, "I try my best, even though I do mess up sometime." 

Alexis piped up. "Alright mom. We have to go. Why don't we do a catch up later?" 

Analike nodded. Addison hooked her arm through Alexis's. "I can't wait to get to know you better, and for you to know me!" Everyone said their goodbyes. Willa zed came up and put and arm around Addison. Willa and Eliza came up beside Alexis. Soon everyone was wrapped in together. 

"You know guys. This has been a crazy 2 years. Our years ad upperclassmen will just be...boring." Addison teased. 

"Oh no your gonna jinx it. Next thing we know there will be mermaids walking around the school." Eliza smirked. 

"I don't know. I think Vampires might be worse." Willa teased. 

"Well. Whatever it is. I'm glad I have all of you here." 

Everyone nodded and then there was probably a dance number. 

*THE END...FOR NOW*


	12. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES!

Okay so. I added some thing through out the story. I. Recommend re-reading because some of it is fluffy and important! Yea I am fishing for compliments. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions or comments. 

Byeeee!! Until next time!


End file.
